Forever Love
by AkAtSuKi s L
Summary: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me pls…Read and review pls Oneshot SesshyKag Sesshomaru and Kagome are going out for three years now. Tragic happens, what can Sesshy do about it?


**Chapter One**

**Introductions**

Sesshomaru Taishou, a 24 year old pianist/singer. One of the most famous celebrities in Japan. Let's get straight to the point, he is HOT! He is the man every woman would dream about. Yes. Too bad he's taken.

Kagome Higurashi, a 22 year old writer. One of the most famous writers in Japan. Beautiful and intelligent, not to mention out going and VERY popular. One of a kind. Too bad she's taken as well.

Yep, Sesshomaru and Kagome have been dating for 3 years now, and today is their anniversary. Sesshomaru is planning something special. And Kagome would definitely be surprised.

"AHHHHH! What am I going to wear? SANGO! Help me!"

"Calm down……I'm here…" said Sango trying her best to calm down her friend. 'Yep…she's late…again……'

Sango, age 23, has known Kagome since forever. The sister/best friend was always to the rescue when there's trouble or a screaming Kagome on the loose, in this case.

"Hey, Kagome, wear that black dress you wore to the party 3 days ago. It was beautiful." Commented Sango.

"Really? Don't you think it's too……you know……" asked Kagome as she poked her head out of the closet.

"NO! It's up right sexy! Didn't you see all the stares and……"

"Alright! I get it…" Kagome rolled her eye and went on the hunt for the dress.

"c'mon, you know he'll love it and won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." Said Sango as she sat on the bed.

Sesshomaru wasn't the type of guy who'd show his feelings, and Kagome accepted that. She loves him with all she has. Even though Sesshomaru has never told Kagome he loves her, she still knows he does. But, sometimes it would be nice to hear him say it. She didn't push him because she knew he needs the space.

Sesshomaru would be what you would call, a loner. He never bothered much about anything until he met the love of his life, Kagome. He wrote all his songs and music. Let's just say……he's very talented. Anyway, Sesshomaru has been working on a song for Kagome for the past six month. 'Fairytale'. He planed to sing it to her on this day, but Kagome knows nothing about it.

"Kagome, hurry up, you are going to be late!" said Sango.

"Alright!" replied Kagome, finally coming out of the closet. "How do I look?"

Kagome was wearing a spaghetti strap dress. It was black and went down to a little above her knee and a slit going up the side of her leg. It had the design of a red dragon.

"Come here, let me fix your hair"

"Do you think its ok? Do you think he will like it?" asked Kagome nervously

"You look fine Kagome." Said reassured her friend while fixing her hair into a loose bun. Strands of hair framing her face.

"There! You look beautiful!" Sango said checking her best friend over once more.

"Wow, Sango...thank you so much for being here."

"No problem, but I expect every single detail of the date." Said Sango in a bossy tone as she rushed her blushing friend to the limo Sesshomaru had sent. "Have a good time!"

As Kagome sat in the car, her thoughts drifted over to the past.

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome was sitting at the table by the windows, it was raining. The little café was almost empty. She looked around; there was a cute guy in the corner with long silver hair. 'Where have I seen him before? He looks very familiar.'

"Here is your coffee. one cream, no sugar" said the waitress putting down a cup.

"Huh? This isn't mine." Said Kagome still thinking about a silver haired prince.

"That's mine." Said someone from behind them. Kagome turned around looking right into a pair of golden eyes.

'That's right……' thought Kagome 'he is the singer……what's his name? Sesshy? Fluffy? Can't remember……'

The waitress interrupted her thoughts. "Oh I'm very sorry. Here let me get you another warm cup." Not waiting for a reply, the waitress rushed off to the kitchen.

"Ummm……hi…"said Kagome nervously. She didn't know how to react as the silver haired prince sat came and sat across from her.

"Hi. You are Kagome Higurashi aren't you? You have became quite popular these days." Answered Sesshoumaru not taking his eyes off of her for one second.

"Th…Thank you……ummm Sesshy is it?" mumbled Kagome, she knew she had his name wrong, 'this is so embarrassing…'

"Heh…the nicknames gets around doesn't it…? It's Sesshomaru Taishou." It amazed Sesshomaru that someone doesn't know his name but he found it funny as well.

They bonded and laughed the rest of the day away in that little café. It seemed neither of them wanted to end the conversation. They agreed to go out on a date the Saturday after. That was how the relationship started.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kagome sat in the back wondering where they were going. As the night light of the city pass by her window, she felt a sudden urge. Some how, she felt like she will never be able to see the beautiful lights again.

**SESSHOMARU'S POV**

'Everything was perfect. Everything has to be! This would be the night, I would finally have enough courage to say those words to her. Those three small words. It has taken me almost three years to gather up enough strength to say them to her. Yes! Today would definitely be the day, along with that song. I'll……'

As he was setting up the table, he dropped a vase on the ground. The glass pieces scatted all over the place. Then he had a feeling, it felt like he would never be able to see Kagome smile anymore. That's dreadful feeling.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but sit down. It felt like he wound never be happy again. He didn't like it. The limo should have arrived by now.

"Mister Taishou, we have a phone call for you……it's…. it's……" said one of the waitresses.

At that exact moment, Sesshomaru's heart sunk. He knew who it was, he could feel it in his heart, and it felt like his heart had just been crushed. He knew where he had to go.

**WITH KAGOME**

It's was all so fast, one second she was happily sitting in the back of a limo, next second she could hear the brakes screeching. She felt herself flying though the air and her head hitting the divider of the limo (I'm not sure exactly what they are called, anyway it's the window like thing that divide the drive and the passenger part of the limo). The last thing she could think of was Sesshomaru as her sight went black.

**WITH SESSHOMARU**

He hurried to the hospital as soon as he could, with Kagome on his mind.

'How could this happen. Why? Why her?' questions flew though his head.

"I'm looking for a Kagome Higurashi please, she had just been in a car accident." Said Sesshomaru miserably to the nurse.

"I'm afraid she is still in the emergency, please wait in the hall." Answered the nurse.

Life is cruel, it's unfair. The worst things happen at the worst times. That's what life is, it's a test. It tests us exactly how much we can stand before we lose our sanity.

**SESSHOMARU'S POV**

One of the doctors came out……

He shook his head……

I knew it was going to happen……

I knew exactly……but yet, I could not comprehend……

Why?

Why did thins have to happen?

What did I ever do……what did she ever do to deserve this?

Everything felt so distant.

I knew at that moment, I would never be happy again.

Fairytale...? Yea right……

Happily ever after?

Did people just come up with those stories to fool themselves?

The doctor told me I could……should go see her one last time……

I went in, the image I saw, she looked so distant.

I reached out my hand……

Her face felt so cold, so so cold……

God? Why did you have to take her away from me? The only person I'll ever care for? Why?

Then it hit me square in the chest, I never did get my chance, to say those three small words.

Just three word……

I never got my chance……

I walked out of the hospital, it had started to rain

Let is rain, let it wash away all my pain,

My sorrow,

I don't know anymore, about anything

But one thing is for sure,

I'll love her, Kagome, forever.

**FAIRYTALE**

_I've forgetten how long it has been_

_Since I last heard_

_Your favorite story_

_I thought for a longtime_

_I start to fluster_

_Did I do something wrong again?_

_You cried telling me_

_Fairy tales were all lies_

_There is no way I'm your prince_

_Maybe you cannot understand_

_But from the day you said you loved me_

_The stars lit up in my sky_

_I'm willing to change into that angel_

_Which you loved from the fairytale_

_And hold out my hands to turn the wings and protect you_

_You to have believed_

_Believe we can be like the fairy tale_

_And live happily ever after_

_You cried telling me_

_Fairy tales were all lies_

_There is no way I'm your prince_

_Maybe you cannot understand_

_But from the day you said you loved me_

_The stars lit up in my sky_

_I'm willing to change into that angel_

_Which you loved from the fairytale_

_And hold out my hands to turn the wings and protect you_

_You to have believed_

_Believe we can be like the fairy tale_

_And live happily ever after_

_Let us write our fairy tale together_

I did not come up with this song. Acctrually this is a Chinese song, I just translated it, so it might not make sense at some places……

_this is it...my first story...hope u enjoy_


End file.
